


Blood of the Dragon

by Morwen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Der Morgen nach einer ereignisreichen Nacht in der Frostgipfelsenke bringt ein paar Überraschungen mit sich.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	Blood of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein zweiter Beitrag zum (Fan)Fiction-Adventskalender 2019 auf Animexx. :D  
> Ich muss hier mal wieder ein paar Sachen posten, es hat sich einiges angestaut in letzter Zeit.

„Amatus.“

„Mmmh...?“

„Wie spät ist es?“

Ein Ächzen ertönte, dann war ein Rascheln zu hören, als sich die massige Gestalt des Qunari aus ihren Decken wühlte und zum Zelteingang hinüberlehnte, um den schweren Stoff beiseitezuschieben.

Im nächsten Moment fiel Sonnenlicht in die warme Dunkelheit des Zeltes, gefolgt von einer Ladung Schnee, der sich über Nacht auf den Planen abgesetzt hatte.

Der Eiserne Bulle stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, während er sich den Schnee vom Gesicht wischte.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte neben ihm, dann spürte der Qunari plötzlich, wie sich ein nackter, warmer Körper an seine Seite schmiegte.

„So spät, hm?“, fragte Dorian amüsiert und presste die Lippen an die Schulter des anderen Mannes.

„Oh ja“, erwiderte der Eiserne Bulle und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er den Blick über die raureifüberzogene Landschaft der Frostgipfelsenke schweifen ließ. „Sehr spät sogar. Sieht aus, als wären sie ohne uns weitergezogen.“

Dorian erstarrte.

„... bitte was?“

Dieses Mal war es der Qunari, der sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „Du hast mich gehört.“

„Das kann doch nicht...!“

Dorian schob sich mit erzürnter Miene an ihm vorbei, nur um – immer noch splitterfasernackt – vor das Zelt zu treten. Nicht, dass sich der Qunari über die Aussicht beschweren konnte.

„Kaffas!“, fluchte Dorian, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Inquisitor und sein Gefolge tatsächlich ohne sie weitergereist waren. „Warum...? Warum sollten sie so etwas nur _tun_?!“

Auf einmal war die Luft um ihn herum wie elektrisiert und der Schnee zu seinen Füßen begann zu schmelzen, als die Magie zusammen mit seinem Zorn in ihm hochkochte.

Der Eiserne Bulle fragte sich für einen Moment, ob sein Liebhaber in Flammen aufgehen würde, wenn sein Zorn einen kritischen Punkt erreichte, aber eigentlich wollte er es lieber gar nicht so genau wissen.

Stattdessen griff er mit gelassener Miene nach Dorians Hand und zog ihn zurück in die Wärme des Zeltes.

Dorian leistete für einen Moment Widerstand, doch dann ließ er sich mit einem genervten Seufzen in die Arme des Qunari sinken.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dorian“, sagte der Eiserne Bulle und strich mit einer rauen Hand beruhigend über den Rücken des anderen Mannes. „Weit können sie nicht gekommen sein, nicht bei so vielen Leuten. Wenn wir innerhalb der nächsten Stunde aufbrechen, werden wir sie im Laufe des Tages schon wieder einholen.“

„Daran habe ich auch keine Zweifel“, erwiderte Dorian und presste das Gesicht an den Hals des Qunari. „Aber uns einfach so zurückzulassen...? Das verletzt durchaus meine Gefühle.“

„Alle drei?“

„Oh, sei still“, stöhnte Dorian, doch der Eiserne Bulle konnte spüren, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Was ich nicht verstehe“, sagte Dorian, als sie sich wenig später anzogen und ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, „ist, wieso sie ohne uns gegangen sind. Ist dem Inquisitor nicht aufgefallen, dass zwei seiner engsten Verbündeten fehlen?“

„Vielleicht“, entgegnete der Eiserne Bulle. „Aber die Weckrufe nicht zu überhören und uns rechtzeitig abreisefertig zu machen, liegt in _unserer_ Verantwortung, nicht in seiner.“

Doch Dorian schüttelte nur stur den Kopf. „Wie können wir den Abbruch eines ganzen Zeltlagers und den Lärm von Dutzenden von Personen komplett überhört haben?“

„Äh“, machte der Eiserne Bulle. „Zugegeben: wir _sind_ letzte Nacht erst bei Sonnenaufgang ins Bett gegangen, nachdem wir einen gigantischen Drachen getötet und anschließend eine Flasche von Varrics bestem, antivanischen Schnaps vernichtet haben.“

Dorian runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Stimmt, jetzt erinnere ich mich vage. Da war ein Drache.“

„‚Vage‘? Dorian, er hat dich quer über ein Eisfeld gejagt. Mehrmals. Und einmal fast gefressen.“

Dorian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es war ein _wirklich_ guter Schnaps, Amatus, und ich habe ihn sicherlich nicht getrunken, um mich an peinliche Details zu erinnern.“

Dann begannen seine Augen zu funkeln.

„Abgesehen von deinem Blutrausch nach dem Kampf“, fuhr er fort. „An den kann ich mich nur allzu gut erinnern.“

Ein laszives Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Qunari.

„Oh ja.“ Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal sehr leise und so tief, dass sie Dorian einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Kein Wunder, dass wir erst bei Anbruch der Morgendämmerung eingeschlafen sind.“

Dorian hüstelte. „Oder dass mir mein Gesäß immer noch wehtut...“

Dann wurde er plötzlich sehr still.

„Meinst du, das ist der Grund?“

Der Qunari sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wofür?“

„Dass niemand kam, um uns zu wecken?“

„Was?“, fragte der Eiserne Bulle. „Die Tatsache, dass ich letzte Nacht so im Drachenrausch war, dass ich dir die halbe Nacht lang die Seele aus dem Leib gef–“

„Urgh, ja, genau das.“ Dorian rieb sich peinlich berührt das Gesicht. „Bei den Göttern, wir müssen das ganze Lager wachgehalten haben mit unseren... nächtlichen Aktivitäten. Kein Wunder, dass der Inquisitor keine Lust hatte, uns heute Morgen in die Augen zu sehen.“

Der Qunari grinste. „Du meinst, weil es im Umkreis von mehreren Metern um unser Zelt herum nach Sex gerochen hat?“

„Oh, Amatus.“ Dorian rümpfte die Nase. „Du bist unmöglich und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dich liebe.“

„Wegen meines unwiderstehlichen Charmes, vermute ich.“

Der Qunari zwinkerte ihm zu, dann griff er nach seinem Streithammer und schlug die Zeltplane zurück, um in die winterliche Kälte hinauszutreten. Dorian folgte ihm kurze Zeit später.

Während sie gemeinsam ihr Zelt abbauten und die Decken und Planen zu einem großen Bündel zusammenschnürten, flatterte plötzlich ein Fetzen Papier zwischen ihnen auf den schneebedeckten Boden hinab, der zuvor an einer der Zeltplanen gehaftet haben musste.

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor Dorian sich bückte und das Papier aufhob.

_Guten Morgen_ , stand dort in Varrics makelloser Schnörkelschrift geschrieben.

_Angesichts der Ereignisse des letzten Tages und eures von enormem Enthusiasmus angetriebenen Liebeslebens, das uns allen in dieser Nacht leider viel zu wenig Schlaf beschwert hat, habe ich nach kurzer Rücksprache mit dem Inquisitor beschlossen, euch euren Rausch ausschlafen zu lassen, und mit ihm und seinem Gefolge schon mal die lange und beschwerliche Reise zurück zur Himmelsfeste anzutreten. Kadash äußerte Bedenken, dass wilde Tiere euch überfallen könnten, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass sich ein Altusmagier und ein Qunarikrieger im Notfall auch nackt zu wehren wissen. Wenn ihr wieder wach und nüchtern seid und es einigermaßen schafft, in Anwesenheit anderer die Finger voneinander zu lassen, seid ihr jederzeit willkommen, euch unserem Zug anzuschließen._

_Beste Grüße,_

_Varric_

Der Eiserne Bulle nickte zufrieden. „Siehst du, da hast du es. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

„‚Kein Grund zur Sorge‘?“, stöhnte Dorian. „Ich kann dem Inquisitor nie wieder in die Augen sehen! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht...?“

„Hey“, sagte der Eiserne Bulle und griff sanft nach Dorians Hand. „Mach dir nicht unnötig Vorwürfe. Wir haben _beide_ nicht gerade durch Professionalität geglänzt, Dorian. Und ja, vielleicht werden sie uns für ein paar Wochen seltsame Blicke zuwerfen und hinter unseren Rücken tuscheln. Aber du musst das nicht allein durchstehen, Kadan. Das verspreche ich dir.“

Dann bückte er sich und hob das Bündel hoch, in dem sich ihr Zelt befand, und schwang es sich ohne größere Anstrengung über die Schulter.

Dorian reagierte nicht sofort, sondern sah nur schweigend auf ihre verschlungenen Finger hinab. Doch schließlich hob er zögernd den Kopf und schenkte dem Qunari ein Lächeln, das warm und voller Hoffnung war.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er.

Und damit machten sie sich auf den Weg.


End file.
